


monochrome/neon

by tsuii



Series: lust for life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuii/pseuds/tsuii
Summary: Sakusa looks at the jerseys he's worn.
Series: lust for life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828462
Kudos: 4





	monochrome/neon

Kiyoomi returns to his parents’ house in Tokyo. With the conclusion of the Kurowashiki Tournament, he’ll enjoy a break till training picks up for the season starting in October. His bedroom, a hotel for the past eight years, is spotless but altered. Four framed jerseys — no doubt his parents' handiwork — were a visual summary of his volleyball career thus far. He allows himself to bask in sentimentality: it’s evidence of his hard work.

To many, Kiyoomi is a man of extremes. He was a menacing monochrome in middle school, wicked spin in the making, and full of undisguised disgust. He was adamant that he wasn't an idealist, as Komori suggested, but perhaps that's what he was, of the doctrine of hard work.

In high school, cloaked in garish yellow and green, he entered the limelight, now shielded by a surgical mask. Wakatoshi introduced luck into the once linear equation of volleyball, something Kiyoomi had thought of in passing. The last ideal game, an inverted parabola, a thought Iizuna tossed to him. It was a period of growth which he came out of with a penchant for metaphors.

He then sought clarity in bold maroon and white and emerged with an unexpected MVP title: an amber emblem of luck fostered by skill. Playing against both hopefuls and pro-athletes had cemented his intuition. He was prepared either way but wanted to play volleyball just a little more. That would suffice as his green light.

He remembers tracing the claw marks when he first received his current jersey, a familiar and foreign combination. With three yellow lines in a black sea, he’ll move on with effort and engraved luck. It’s his formula to repel disgust. He’s what he wants to be for now: blood running underneath a perfect blend of monochrome and neon.

**Author's Note:**

> Maroon and white are the colours of Waseda University. From 2017 - 2019, their men's volleyball team won the All Japan Intercollegiate Volleyball Championship, which is held in December. This choice came down to (a) an assumption that Sakusa's team won the championship when he was MVP and (b) that his last college tournament was in December 2017, since he was playing for the Jackals in November 2018.


End file.
